mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Adolf Hitler
Adolf Hitler (20 April 1889 – 30 April 1945) was an Austrian-born German politician and the leader of the National Socialist German Workers Party (German: Nationalsozialistische Deutsche Arbeiterpartei, abbreviated NSDAP), commonly known as the Nazi Party who would later become known as Nazi Ultranationalists. He was Chancellor of Germany from 1933 to 1945 and, after 1934, also head of state as Führer und Reichskanzler, ruling the country as an absolute dictator. He is a playable commanding officer in 3DS Wars: World War II. After his death, Germany continued to be under dictatorship, this time under Olaf Tutchenko. Biography Hitler was born in Austria, then part of Austria-Hungary, and raised near Linz. He moved to Germany in 1913 and was decorated during his service in the German Army in World War I. He joined the German Workers' Party (DAP), the precursor of the NSDAP, in 1919 and became leader of the NSDAP in 1920. In 1923, he attempted a coup in Munich to seize power. The failed coup resulted in Hitler's imprisonment, during which he dictated the first volume of his autobiography and political manifesto Mein Kampf (My Struggle). After his release in 1924, Hitler gained popular support by attacking the Treaty of Versailles and promoting Pan-Germanism, anti-semitism, and anti-communism with charismatic oratory and Nazi propaganda. Hitler frequently denounced international capitalism and communism as being part of a Jewish conspiracy. By 1933, the Nazi Party was the largest elected party in the German Reichstag, which led to Hitler's appointment as Chancellor on 30 January 1933. Following fresh elections won by his coalition, the Reichstag passed the Enabling Act, which began the process of transforming the Weimar Republic into Nazi Germany, a one-party dictatorship based on the totalitarian and autocratic ideology of National Socialism. Hitler aimed to eliminate Jews from Germany and establish a New Order to counter what he saw as the injustice of the post-World War I international order dominated by Britain and France. His first six years in power resulted in rapid economic recovery from the Great Depression, the effective abandonment of restrictions imposed on Germany after World War I, and the annexation of territories that were home to millions of ethnic Germans—actions which gave him significant popular support. He actually did something good, could ya believe it? The author Henry Makov even titled Germany as being the "capitalist paradise" under Hitler. Hitler sought Lebensraum ("living space") for the German people in Eastern Europe. His aggressive foreign policy is considered to be the primary cause of his successors outbreaking of World War II in Europe. Hitler then tried to direct large-scale rearmament and on 1 September 1939 tried to invade Poland, but failed due to fear of being shut down by France and Britain. In June 1941, Hitler ordered an invasion of the Soviet Union which failed miserably. In 1945, Hitler married his long-time lover, Eva Braun. On 30 April 1945, less than two days later, the two killed themselves to due to their failure of creating a world war. However, under Hitler's leadership and racially motivated ideology, the Nazi regime was responsible for the genocide of at least 6 million Jews and millions of other victims whom he and his followers deemed Untermenschen (sub-humans) and socially undesirable, mostly minorities. Hitler and the Nazi regime were also responsible for the killing of an estimated 19,3 million civilians and prisoners of war. In addition, 29 million soldiers and civilians died as a result of military action done by Hitler's successor, Olaf Tutchenko, who succeeded in creating a world war with the help of secret societies, something Hitler strongly opposed. Tutchenko killed at least 5 million people more than Hitler ever did, mostly Outworlders. Trivia *His successor, Olaf Tutchenko, was known as the 'popular' version of Hitler, being much more liked and is less bigoted. *Gary Smith is a Hitler worshipper. His appearance, and actions like ordering the gym to be set on fire (Reichstag fire), are based upon Hitler and daddy Olaf. He even dresses as a National socialist (nazi) for Halloween. **His own nazi party is called Smith's Worshippers. *He had cool moustache, too bad they're illegal in several states. *His own handgun had a 卐 drawn on it, kind of like how Nate Harlow and Jacques Dixmor had scorpions drawn on their Scorpion Revolvers. Theme song Hitler's theme song will play when it is his turn in 3DS Wars: World War II. It sounds very similar to Hetler's theme song from Super Famicom Wars, but is played with different instruments to make it sound more like a Wehrmacht march, and has better sound quality. Gallery IMG_0436.JPG|World War I Hitler (Wilhelm Kaiser II) & World War II Hitler IMG_0435.JPG|Joe Valirover punches Dolfy. Obama terrorist, Soviet, Nazi and hippie lol.jpg|Barack Obama cosplaying as Hitler. Satanic_Hitla.jpg|A Satanic Hitler, certainly under some possess of Clurkicus. Hitla_evel.jpg|So much villainy. Trump_heils_Hitler.png|What Trump actually meant when he said covfefe. Category:Characters Category:Real Life People Category:Deceased Characters Category:Military Personnel Category:Austrians Category:Germans Category:Antagonists Category:White Supremacists Category:Nazis Category:Druggies Category:Army Leaders Category:Dictator Category:Characters with Theme Songs Category:Cute people Category:Politician Category:Pure Evil Category:Evil Genius Category:Racists Category:Socialists Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Fascists Category:Animal Kindness Category:Manipulators Category:Emos Category:Lawful Evil